cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Carnage
Carnage (Cletus Kasady) is a fictional character, a supervillain in the Marvel Comics Universe NoDQ CAW (Season Four) In 2004, Carnage made a appearance in NoDQ CAW at Season Four during Spider-Man's match against Ganondorf and revealed that he was Spider-Man's 2nd attacker as Venom as the 1st attacker. His distraction caused Spider-man to lose his match against Ganondorf. Spider-Man faced Carnage in Carnage's first and only match in NoDQ CAW and was defeated by Spider-Man. Carnage was never seen again. Noob Wrestling League (2014 - Present) Feud with Spider-Man & Intercontinenal Champion (2014 - 2015) Carnage debuted in the NWL at the Money in the Bank CPV on May 25th in a win against Christian Torres. He would then face off against Edge and Dolph Ziggler the following two weeks, both victories. After both matches, he viciously attack Edge and Ziggler, injuring them, and asking for Spider-Man. On June 11th Carnage would beat Spider-Man in singles action; becoming the new #1 contender to Spider-Man's Intercontinental Championship in the process. They faced off at Summerslam on June 29th for the title, in which Carnage would beat Spider-Man winning the title. He would continue his undefeated streak by beating NWL Champion Cowboy Keith on July 9th. He would attack Keith following the match causing him to lose his title to Vincent Andolini. After beating McDonald, Spider-Man would come out and attack him leading to a Ladder Match for the title at NWL Extreme Rules. At the CPV Carnage would sucessfully retain the title. The following Wednesday he would defend the title against Spiderman again in a Last Man Standing Match. Carnage would win after viciously beating Spider-Man. Christian Torres would then call out Carnage for a championship match. On August 20th, after beating NWL Champion Vincent Andolini, Carnage would accept Torres' challenge. At NWL Royal Rumble, Carnage would defeat Torres for the championship. He would also enter the Royal Rumble at #9 but was eliminated #9 by the Oompa Loompa. The following Wednesday Torres would once again be named #1 Contender for Carnage's title. At NWL Night of Champions in another close match Carnage would pull out the victory. On the October 15th episode of the NWL Carnage would finally suffer his first loss in the NWL against Sting. The following weeks he would attack multiple wrestlers and especially Sting. At NWL Wrestlemania he would once again defend his title against Spider-Man. Follow Wrestlemania, CM Punk would be named the #1 Contender for his championship. Carnage would face Punk at NWL Over the Limit 2 for the title and lose his second match in the NWL. Feud with Sting & NWL Champion (2015 - Present) Following the loss of his Intercontinental Championship, Carnage would set his sights on Sting again. Carnage would challenge for the NWL Championship at NWL Money in the Bank 2 but lose to Sting again. This would not deter Carnage though, he would continue attacking Sting and anyone else on the roster until he was granted another championship match at NWL Summerslam 2. He would successfully win the title from Sting at the CPV. However, Sting would invoke his rematch on the next episode of the NWL and win the title right back. GM Foley would make one more match between the two at NWL Extreme Rules inside a Steel Cage. After a dangerous battle Carnage would once again be champion only to have Vincent Andolini cash in his Money in the Bank Contract on him. He would receive his rematch at NWL Royal Rumble 2 but lose. In a shocking twist, Carnage would enter the Royal Rumble later that night at #17 and win the match by eliminating Daniel Bryan. At NWL Night of Champions 2 he would face Bryan in a singles match that was won easily. This setup a rematch with Vincent Andolini at NWL Wrestlemania 2 for the title. This time Carnage was successfully and began his third reign as champion. Dream Match Wrestling (2006 - Present) Coming Soon Pro Caw Wrestling Made his debut in PCW by helping Venom pick up a victory over Ricky Williams in a hardcore match. He then formed an alliance with Venom. On April 5th 2009 Carnage and Venom became the PCW tag team champions after defeating Santino Marella and Johnny Bravo. Finishers & Signature Moves *'Maximum Carnage' (King Kong Buster) - DMW (2006 - Present) *'Carnage Rulez' (Unprettier) - DMW (2006 - Present) *'Crucifix powerbomb' - NoDQ CAW *'Demon Neck Crank' - NoDQ CAW *'Maximum Carnage (Vertabreaker)- PCW (2009 - Present)' *'Pedigree' - NWL *'Swanton Bomb '- NWL Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Caw Wrestling (PCW)' **PCW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Venom *'Dream Match Wrestling (DMW)' **XWD Hardcore Championship (1 time, lasted 13 or 14 secords)1 *'Noob Wrestling League (NWL)' **NWL Champion (3 time, current) **NWL Intercontinental Champion (1 time) 1.The title was defended in DMW after DMW competitor Solid Snake won the title from Cobra Commander due to the 24/7 rule at a XWD show. Carnage won the title from Master Pain "Betty" after he won the title from Solid Snake. Entrance Themes *Jerry Lynn's WWE theme "Tomb It May Concern" - DMW (2006 - 2006)(used once) *"Carnage Rules" by Green Jelly - NWL (2014 - Present) & DMW (2006 - Present) *"Mob Rules" by Black Sabbath - PCW (2009 - present) Allies & Friends *Venom (PCW) *Master Pain aka "Betty" (DMW) Rivals *Venom *Spider-Man Category:NWL Category:DMW Category:Multiverse Characters